Matthew Fitzstewart
Matthew Fitzstewart had started his full-time career when he was 17. He joined the Kundrati Union Navy, in which he served for 7 years, leaving at the age of 24 as a Liuetenant, 3 medals, and also fought in war, in which he got his famous scar on his face from. At the age of 25 he entered the public service as a Executive Level 1 (EL1) ranking public servant in the Department of Infrastructure and Transport (DIT) whilst studying at the Kundrati National University. Life Matthew Fitzstewart did not live the life he lives today, when he was born, his family were classed as poor, having his father leave the army after an injury had prevented from going back to the armed services. He went to a public school, and became a strong advocate for public eduaction since all his schooling life he was at a public school. He left his school as a Dux, and was ranked 3rd in the Country regarding National Test scores. Defence Force Career He started in the Navy at the age of 17, He went to Keita Naval Academy in 2295, and came out of the Naval academy in 2298 as a Midshipman, came fifth in the Officer exams and earned himself his fisrt medal The Silver Sword after coming first in the Fitness and Sporting exams and for showing great effort whilst at the academy. KNS Helerapon His first assignment was aboard the KNS Helerapon. He served on Naval exercises outside of the Jildrath peninsula. This ship was just a small patrol boat, the Highest ranking officer on board was a Lieutenant so he became first mate or second in charge. After showing exemplery navigation skills he was recommended after a years service to become a bridge Officer on a slighter bigger ship. KNS Ayrdon Matthew served aboard this vessel on April 2299, 11 months after receiving first assignment. The KNS Ayrdon was already 12 years old, and looked abit rusty compared to it's fellow Frigate naval ships. The biggest Highlight that hapened to Matthew Fitzstewart was during the Great Axis War of 2300, When the Axis Nation of Mundi declared war on the Kundrati Union and it's neighbours. The Kundrati coasts were practically for the taking, as there was only one Battleship left behind in Kundrati waters. On the 29 March 2300 at 0415 hours Whilst on a coastal Surveying mission, the Ayrdon then under the night command of MIDN Fitzstewart, Radar tracked an unidentified vessel off the Port Bow, When Fitzstewart looked through the binoculars he noticed that the ship arried the flag of the Axis, this ship was identified as a Battleship, straight away red alerts were toned and the Captain and the Commander were called to the bridge unfortunately, The unidentified battleship fired upon the Ayrdon and had hits it's telecommunications and radar tower, thus knocking it over the bridge squashing a sheer majority of the Bridge staff, which had 20 people, only 4 survived, MIDN Fitzstewart, 2 petty Officers and a Coaxswain. The Captain and Commander was Killed, thus leaving MIDN Fitzstewart in charge since the Lieutenant was on land (after breaking his Leg). MIDN Fitzstewart now commanding officer of the KNS Ayrdon, had to manually control and get his fellow sailors to fire their weapons manually since the Bridge and it's systems were destroyed. after doing evasive maneuvores for 29 minutes the Ayrdon managed to drop a few mines in the water entailing the Mystery Battleship into it's trap, thus the Battleship destroyed, and the Ayrdon just limps away from this disaster. Business Career . Political Career Category:Kundrati politicians